The Story of Natsumi Mori
by Natsumi Mori
Summary: Away from war and into the arms of e only things She had were herself and a small figure who left her amidst her Villages;in her dictionary meant a hub for producing ninja in an already sad world.Why ruin children's lives for a stupid system which is entirely wrong in the first place humanity is something she believes the ninja world has:she was a child making her purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Natsumi's POV

Seriously!?I leave that baka on her own for _two minutes_ and she goes and gets father is only a baby so he can't hurt he!?Oh my kami what if he hits her ! she won't survive !I was hit and I got so many scars I don't know how 'll die like mother!I couldn't bear that burden on my .I need to save .I ran as fast as I could and found father shouting like a madman at the crib."Father she didn't do anything please don't hurt her!Please!"

I screamed and found myself at his feet and crying ,saying it was my fault she was sick because I wasn't there to look after frail little body was messy inside the crib and she was screaming so loud kami knows how many people will find us!"Shhh...It's ok,Fathers gone so don,t cry"I cooed. Father is the real baka around here but he'll literally kill me if I said my brother would dare as he's an S-Rank criminal .But so is my way it isn't my place to shout or hurt him.I'm Natsumi of the S-Rank criminal Yasuo mothers dead and I'll tell nothing else.I blame myself for her death and I will look after my sister.I slowly picked her up from her crib and tied her on my back.I took some cold food from the fridge and ran out towards Suna.

-timeskip brought to you by Naruto's Ramen!-

Suna was in the distance and it was rapidly descending into darkness so I needed to get there fast .Haruki was crying her heart out on my back so she was _really_ ,I did call Haruki .Father didn't even name her and I thought the name was really pretty so was coming closer and at the gates there were no guards.I ran in while I had the chance to so I didn't see where I was running and bumped into was 6 like me and had red had really _blood_ red was quite small and had sea green eyes which had no looked like he was … crying.

Gaara's POV

I was running away from my life.I don't know where to but just away from girl slammed the door in my face !What?I'm on the floor now and in front of me is a girl with a small baby on her back what stood out about her most were her were blood stained and ragged and she looked like a ghost to me. _What are you doing!_ He was at it monster that haunts by nightmares and never let's me sleep" _Kill her! She bumped into you ! she stopped you! Do it because you can!"_ It hissed.I told him to leave me alone in my head."huh!?"I heard the girl was up now and looked more like a ghost than ever .More surprising was that she was she helping me up .Me."Are you ok?" she asked ,gently as if I was nothing more than any normal hurt sand immeadiatly protected me but she didn't flinch,as if she were used to this sort of smile was true enough but her eyes betrayed her betrayal and was struggling for her withering away inside waiting for a hand to help her out of her almost broken heart and probably breaking was surronding her ankles and she looked down betraying a look of surprise and her face reverted back to it's (slightly more) fake smile and she looked at her back the baby,who had slept out of exahustion ."Do you know the way to the Kazekage's about the S rank Yasuo.I'm his …"She stopped talking and just looked at me with a blank look but her eyes had a strange look in them . "Who are you by the way ?".Then I remembered why I was running was all _his_ fault ."I'm the Kazekage's son.".Her eyes widened and she ducked her head and asked in a quite way "Do you know to the way to his office?" I had to take her there.I mean she helped me so I should help !?Should I? She could be offended by my help.I inwardly sighed and pulled myself together. "This way"I said in a low voice and walked slowly back to my fathers office.

-time skip brought to you by potatoes-

The office was nearby and a small smile grew on Natsumi's face as the building grew ever _freedom_ grew each step she took she felt .Freed from everyone.A yoke was being lifted off her weary doors were their right in front of her and she was smiling without an ounce of fakeness in Gaara turned round to her and said that this was the building she exploded with happiness she couldn't hold back anymore. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea what you have done for me ! Not yet!" she shouted as she threw her arms around the bewildered boy's neck in a bone-crushing hug .She ran inside waving goodbye to Gaara who was just standing there dumbstruck.A smile soon graced his face afterwards and he ran back home.

Natsumi's POV

The doors to the office were a few centimeters away from me and I took a deep breath and without hesitation walked into the sand dusted room.A few meters away was the Kazekage himself ,sitting on his chair doing paperwork. "Lord Kazekage,"I said,containing my looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at of that excitement washed away from me and nervousness flew over me. "Erm… I'm Natsumi Mori and I have information on Yasuo Mori ,S rank criminal." He gave a skeptical look and asked " What information do you have but more importantly," he looked at me closely "How can I trust you as a source of information?".I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.A _lot_ of negative thoughts running amok in my mind needed to be calmed down before I said anything. "I'm his daughter…" his eyes widened and he summoned a shinobi to guard me and sent a scout team to check the east of the village where I said he was. "Take her to the interrogation department". I gulped and held my head high as I walked out.

-Lol another time skip :b-

The department was nearby and I tried to calm Haruki, who woke up on the shinobi looked at me and asked "How old are you and do you really look after that baby by yourself?".I replied curtly " I'm six and yes,I do look after the baby.".That shut her up.I walked with her to the interrogation department .I entered the building and went to a small room with a man looked at me and said for me to sit shinobi left me in the room with him.

"Name"

"Natsumi Mori"

"Father"

"Yasuo Mori"

"..."

"Mother"

"Unsure"

"Really?" He smiled and called in another shinobi to check my memory.

"Mother?"

I said that out loud in a daze as my memories flooded back of face,her her death.

In the end I was crying tears.I don't know I cry tears for a woman who I never properly remembered but I cried all the same. I was taken away from that room and I checked on my sister. "Do you have any baby food because she seems really hungry."I asked rather flatly.

I know it's mean but I was half dead at this the shinobi just called for the same woman to come out and talk to me again. " You know all you have to do is ask accommodation suggestion to where Yasuo was was correct .He's gonna die soon so be happy."I just walked on to the accommodation for me for the was an old ,one room, cottage with an was a small kitchenette and a cupboard with two futons in the floor was an old puppet arm with an imprint of a scorpian in it. "This used to be the puppet master Sasori's workshop before he defected the village when the Third Kazekage disappeared".I gave a could anyone leave this village.I mean it was amazing and was huge and most of all safe. "How can you laugh? He killed people and made their dead bodies into puppets and there were a couple of people missing before the the Third Kazekage and we all know it was brother was among...The Lost." She was sobbing her head off by the end.I tried to console her but she would not stop get her to shut up I said I had lost my mother to my father. "You're just saying that aren't you?"she said her tone suddenly tone made me shudder and I said that " Do you think that she would let this happen to her child if she was not dead?".I lifted my shirt to show my wounded was covered in marking that were cut in with a framed a two letter word. "Purpose" she whispered under her I showed her my holes in my hands. "Medical ninjutsu saved me from death when these holes were cut in by my father."I smiled a fake smile at her and she shuddered. "How can you be happy with that on you?"

"I am because I have something to love and someone to hate;my sister and my brother respectively."

She nodded as if she knew what I had to say but I knew she did not. "Now why are you interrogating me instead of the interrogation shinobi?"I gave her a light hearted joke like that to cheer her up and make her not stare at me any longer. "Sorry to ask but can you leave please now because I think if we talk any more the baby is going to wake up and won't go back to sleep for the whole night and I'll worry"I am more or less her surrogate mother." I gave her a reassuring smile as she left and set out the puppet arm looked fun to fiddle with so I took it off the floor and played with it while Haruki lay on the futon.I am six ya know?A poison needle shot out of the arm and almost hit Haruki in her I turned the hand my way and let the needle hit me instead.I didn't flinch when it hit me.I took out a kunai and stuck it in my wound and took out the poison before it took action.I ripped off the hem of my dress and tied it around my wound after I cleared out any dirt in my wound.

~Timeskip brought to you by AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what's that?

Rock Lee:Uh,my jumpsuit?

Me:IT BURNS!~

morning was the time I was happy to be alive and well and this morning was the best in my life and that was because I was free.

Free

Free

Free

I said it over and over again and danced with Haruki in my little year old girl was laughing for the first time. "Mama" she said.I stopped in my tracks and looked down into my arms to the little girl who was in my arms. "Mama! Mama!Mama!" she repeated again and again ;over and over until I cried with happiness and sadness at the same called me Mama even though her real mother was dead and buried somewhere.I went into the cupboard and took out some were for charity it struck me that we _were_ charity children.I put them on all the same and went outdoors and breathed in the was dry and dusty but it felt as clean and pure as mountain at that moment a little redhead walked by and I glomped him and his panda face grew into a surprised smile.

Gaara's POV

I was walking by trying to imagine my existence without the Shukaku inside of I be needed or wanted anymore?Would people like me?Would Temari and Kankuro be able to talk to me?Would father talk to me? would he _love_ me like a _son_? Thinking about this was painful but was fulfilling in the I was glomped by a girl who looked was the girl whom I helped yesterday night . "I remembered that I never told you my name! Natsumi!Natsumi!Natsumi!Thats my name!Please don't forget my name."She said happily to me. "Do you wanna play ?"She said.I was shocked and got up and asked her if she really wanted to play with a person like me whom no one liked.I told her no one liked me or even payed me a who went near me was disgraced and told by other people to go and not infect them with me. "No one else will play with me.I'm an orphan and an S-Ranks daughter and everyone knows one would love me and take care of me here out of their own accord and I can't leave Hakuri all alone or else she'll die and never come back to me and all I'll have left is hate and that will hurt everyone."She said sadly and almost near tears at the end but she then she put on a smile and wiped her falling tears. "Why should I ruin your day with my pity let's play!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was 6 years ago and today I'm leaving Suna and going to is now seven and old enough to start going to the fall from my eyes as the village fades away in the distance. _I'll never forget you!_ I whispered under my breath _Never!._ Gaara changed a lot since that day many years thing is he lost his teddy but that was two years after I was cold and cruel far from that sweet lost little boy whom I remember from my was scared of him and wouldn't talk to him at all but I tried to coax a conversation at every chance I I cried alone.I failed trying to keep him happy and made myself a failure.I have no one to talk to apart from myself.I was withering away inside while the whole world walked on without a second glance as my fake demeanour was keeping everyone happy and ok.I never cried in front of anyone and always played with Hakuri like I never knew I cried over him one knew anything about village disappeared over the horizon and I let a silent tear gave a shocked look my way and Kankuro gave a disdainful snort..Gaara gave me his usual deadpan face but this time it was much more pained look in his eyes.I think he might actually miss me when I _is_ my one and only was sleeping soundly on my struck my mind and I let out a low chuckle that was barely was just like when we came into Suna except we were less desperate to Konoha was in the horizon after a long were here after a long day and this was my last few moments as a Sand Nin and I full out burst into tears as my childhood days disappeared into memory never to be found again.I was here in the leaf for the Chunin Exams and as a leaf there was ever war I would have to fight my friends and perhaps kill them .

I am on the floor a mess and my sister is comforting _sister._ She's seven for goodness sake and she's comforting me.I tell her to say her goodbyes to my friends.I get up and say my goodbyes and hug each of them.I whisper to Gaara "Please be happy and please be you".A silent tear escapes at that moment and I wipe it away in a flash.I smile and walk into the village with Temari and Kankuro and Gaara shows visible surprise and then goes in by sand without a second ran in and I had to run in after her to avoid upsetting falls over by a tree ad there are two kids on the ground and one up a one in a tree is looking at me and I'm a little flustered as I try to clean Hakuri's ruined one in an orange jumpsuit came up to me and said "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?"Hakuri ran behind me. "I'm Mori Natsumi and it's nice to meet you Uzumaki is my sister Mori Hakuri;say hello Hakuri?"

"Hello" My sister said meekly

"Erm sorry to ask but I'm looking for a group called Team 7 and I think I'm a little late because their not here."

"Sure they are!"

"Really where!"

"Its us!We're team 7! Sasuke is the one up in the tree,Sakura is the one with pink hair and you've met me!So why do you want to talk to us?

"Oh um I was meant to be in your team for the chunin see I've been transferred from Suna to Konoha and I'm meant to go with someone called Sasuke Uchiha as buddy since I'm new here."

Suddenly the pink haired kunoichi gave me an evil eye and came up to me and whispered a threat to me.I was overcome with dare she do this?!I'm new for goodness sake!What right did she have over wasn't My deranged father;she was just some damn kunoichi who threatened me and then she began saying that she would hurt my sister if I touched her 'Sasuke-kun'.I took her by the shoulders there and then and said in her ear "good luck in the afterlife pinkie".A small smile of satisfaction graced my face as she fell to the floor with a thud.I then took Hakuri with me to go to the park . "You've kill her!"Naruto shouted

"I haven't silly,shes just knocked out and will be as right as rain about... now"

the kunoichi stood up and got her balance quickly.

"Thats what you get for threatening to hurt my sister over your stupid girlish fantasies.I've actually gotten hurt like what you threatened "

I took off my jumper to reveal my low back top and all of the markings up my back.I put my jumper back on quickly and took off my gloves to reveal the glass which filled the holes in my hands. "I've had my fair share of pain so don't you dare try to hurt the darling on the swings over there or else you'll really die,OK?"

She shut up and I immediately moved back to my polite self. "Then good day to you." I walked over to the swings and was immediately pulled back by sand and brought to stand by kid was annoying the hell out of him and then Gaara came out from behind the Sasuke kid and surprised told Kankuro off and then turned to me. "I expected better from you and this is a out of line like that again and I will kill you ."

I walked over to the park without a second glance back at the group of people.

"Sister what is wrong with everyone over there?They look I help them?"

"Best not because you might get hurt."

"Gaara will get me won't hates me,doesn't he?Hakuri was close to tears and I was comforting her in my arms.

Sakura comes up to me fuming and says that she will take me on a tour around the village instead of seemed plausible but I looked after Haruki with extra care all the showed me my flat and left me to my flat was below another one and it was quite small with only one double bed in the room and a kitchen in another toilet was an ensuite to the bedroom.I sighed and flopped onto the bed with Haruki following.I stroked her blonde hair and looked at her green eyes which were underneath her eyelids.I had black hair and dark blue eyes.I took after mother while Haruki took after and I had our mothers physique and we were sisters so whatever we looked like didn't mother was from the Leaf and that is the reason we're mother is here even if she is in her grave loves us in this village even if we don't know who she really was she will really love us here and I guess I should be true home is here where our mother would have always been happy with us being here.I told Haruki I was going out to get some vegetables for dinner. "But I want to go out for dinner!" I sighed and decided that we should try to taste new things other than what was up in the Sand.I said to her to go to sleep and that I would be back soon.I went outside and I saw Naruto walking away so I tried to catch him. "Hey Naruto do you know a good place to eat around here?My sister is asking to go out for dinner and we need to know a good place to eat out anyway so if it won't be any trouble then can I come with you for lunch? Its only to check out if there is anywhere we can eat if its any trouble."Naruto literally dragged me to someplace which I had never been to.I made a isn't some imposter,coming to get me out of the village again.I was really worried Father is Jashin and he was a part of that cult(I can hardly call that bloody mess and chantings a religon now can I?)which would probably kill me on the spot.I felt they got Haruki and killed her.I don't know why I'm worrying so are the chances of that happening?I mean this is Naruto , a fellow teammate and so far my greatest ally.I shook my head and ran with him to a shop called Ichiraku Ramen. _Ramen?._ What is this _Ramen_? "Uh Naruto what's Ramen?" I wasn't sure if Hakuri was ok with it because she hates all things looked at me like I were mad. "WHATAYA MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN?!HOW CAN YOU LIVE?DATTEBAYO!"He was MAD.

"Naruto I just said a simple fact ;can I try some Ramen at least before you look like you'll kill me,OK?" He then proceeded to force me to sit down and order me some Ramen.I looked around and then fixed my eyes on Naruto he caught me looking and I snapped my head away and looked embarrassed.I was observing my partners behaviour to see if he was hiding douche took this the wrong way . "You think I look handsome" he said out of the then tried flexing and I whacked his head. "Don't flatter yourself like that" and laughed it Ramen came and It looked alright but then Naruto pushed the bowl over to me too far and BAM! The Ramen was down my dress and the bowl was on my head as when I was falling it fell on my head.I took the bowl off my head infuriated until I saw Naruto's terrified face.I calmed myself down and laughed it off.I don't want to be lonely here too now do I? That would be stupid and it would cause my sister to be hurt as well as me and that would be my real the road was the sound of silent footsteps and I heard a noise coming after that .It was a STAMPEDE! The Uchiha sat down by a stool in the shop and then the crowd of FANGIRLS left me in the dust and I was trampled by them.I was rather dejected so I got up but I was unable was like I was suck or something.A blonde haired kunoichi came up to me. "Apparently,you were the one who scared Sakura witless in your first moments with her.I'm Ino and it's nice to meet name ?

"Natsumi"

"and what's your last name?"

"I don't want to tell you"

"huh?"

"I'm sorry but if I told you,you wouldn't talk to me"

"How come? "

"Reasons" I said inaudibly.

"Huh? come on you can tell me"

"Mori"I whispered

"Mori?!"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Don't be childish come on tell me!"

"Research the name"

I had the sudden strength to get up and tried to but fell ramen and Ino were a shock and my legs were jelly so I really couldn't get someone gave their hand to help me hand was not tan at was pale and almost white.I took it and got up.I brushed off any dirt which was on me and smiled "Thanks"

"No problem"

the voice was male and calm nothing like Naruto's.I looked up to see a lot of girls looking at me like I was about to be killed any moment did not just help me up.I was literally freaked out.I bowed and walked off away to my god Haruki must have woken up by now and freaked !She's going to be so angry if I don't make anything or get something!I sighed and walked around looking for someplace to eat.A sweet potato stand was standing and I ordered 4 potatoes and paid the man.I went back home at lightning speed and when I entered I was greeted by screaming.I dropped the foil wrapped potatoes and took out my electric kunai and rushed in to be greeted by my sister on the bed standing up with a knife in her hand pointing it at a cockroach.I sighed in relief as I killed the cockroach and went up to my sister who was in a state and comforted her. "Hey it was just a cockroach"

"But it came from the ceiling"

"Huh?"

Ok whoever lived up above us was or she made my sister cry and was going to pay.I marched up the stairs to a room with a Konoha leaf on it.I knocked on it and out came smiled at me and asked if I wanted to come in. "No thanks Naruto because I came here to ask ;DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING COCKROACH INFESTATION!MY SISTER JUST SAW A COCKROACH COME OUT OF THE ROOF AND SHE WAS HOLDING A KNIFE!WHEN SHE FREAKS OUT SHE ENDS UP HURTING HERSELF AND and … I can't lose ,not her.I lost my mum and if she's gone I wouldn't know what to do anymore…"

I said the last part solemnly and Naruto answered with a nod and sheepishly gestured to his was FILTHY to say the least but all I did was ask him if he could clean up a bit.

"Uhh…"

"What is it Naruto?".

"You don't hate me do you?Everyone else does,even my team…"

"I don't hate you"

"So you love me?"His voice was ecstatic

"No, but you're my good friend"

With that I smiled and went must've found the potatoes and ate them because she was fast asleep by a packet of two sweet potatoes.I ate my two potatoes and went outside for a 's hard for me to get to sleep because I always get nightmares from my past days and from people of the village hurting me the same way because I was who I worst were of my sister being killed by my brother who was laughing.I shuddered and I walked on .I heard a noise in a bush.I turned round with my arms poised and turning into lightning as someone came out of the bush …


	3. Chapter 3

Nice to finally meet you Miss Natsumi." someone said in a taunting tone was weirdly frightening at the same time.I don't know just _was_.I was worried whoever he was he wasn't here just to talk. "Your face gives it away,my seem to take my presence as a after you have heard my offer you won't shy my I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself."The last part of his speech was so mocking and on top of that he seemed to _lick his lips._

WHO DID THIS CREEP THINK HE WAS?!.First he scares the hell out of me and the next he jumps from an offer to his also looked at me like I was some gourmet meal.I put my guard up to its fullest extent and made sure a lot of chakra was pumped into my now pure lightning looked at me more intently. "I am Orochimaru and I know many things about about your fact I know who really did those markings on your back.".Now I know that was a lie. "My father did them" I scoffed

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

" What if I told you that your mother really did that to you?"

" Liar"

" Ha!Don't believe me then but what is the truth is the truth so you must come seeking it out sooner or later."

I decided that it would be better that I ran back home to my chakra was _incredibly_ strong and if I got hurt then sister back at home and she'd die.I ran back home to my has to be mother didn't do this!?I know she couldn't have.I was a baby when these were put on me and the only person who would do this to me was home I looked in the bedroom to check if Haruki was still in was.I sighed in relief.I slipped in beside her and smiled behind her as she started mumbling in her sleep.I was ready to face the nightmares if she would be safe.I was happy she was ok and happy.I need to be happy for at least keep her if my life is in tatters I could at least be happy for if I was losing everything I knew to move on to a place were everything was if I was going to would grow up to be an amazing kunoichi if it killed me.I hummed myself to sleep.I'll miss the sand and and the ones who hurt were a part of my life too even if they weren't there.I don't know if Gaara will change for the better or worse but even if he hurts many I will still believe there is some good if he hurt me I would know there is something left in him worth changing.I am always scared someone will hurt everyone gain and I hate anyone who kills for no apparent reason but I still trust Gaara and the entirity of an S Ranks daughter is not easy but I will move on for that is in the past.

~Timeskip brought to you by mr num nums!~

I was told to go to the hokage building to swap my headbands so I became an official leaf was a few days before the start of the chunin exams.I held on to my sand headband for dear life and tears were falling down my face as this was officially the time that I left all hope of returning to there was ever a war then we would be forced to kill each other on account of our I was would people like me here in this village or would they hate wouldn't matter.I was becoming a leaf nin forever.I began to run faster. I wanted to get this over my memories would stay with me longer even when I was a leaf will be there I'm dead I want the two villages and in fact all of the villages to be one in the of them would be at hatred.I cry in my bed because of hatred that exists and me being must we fight about our views?Why do we call ourselves different names when we are all the same?Why do we kill over this?Why do we ruin other lives who could be happy over petty views?Why should this become someones purpose for existing?Our existence is just to be doesn't anyone understand that?Peace will be achieved that way and we will be so happy without a soul being left out.I smile hearing myself think that.I really want there to be a world like that don't I ?The building is coming ever closer and I start laughing to was nothing I can do why not,even under a village which has stock enemies, train to stop people like Gaara to be created then shamed for their forced for people like me suffering over hatred about views that don't hurt so people accept that we all are who we are.I am at the doors of the Hokage building and I hold on to something dear to headband that made up my childhood.

I have grown up and for the better of everyone I will become the best kunoichi there will be the best for will have to be achieved so all of the next generation will be I beg of the universe to not laugh at me as I dream for a better world where humans aren't machines for are going to be better for us let the path of change turn towards a better future for us all.I beg of doors to the Hokage office are in front of me and I take a deep is an old man and a shinobi is by him.I hope to kami that he is less like the man had a cold demeanour to old man had a smile on his face and called me to come in.I stepped forward and asked "I am terribly sorry to ask but may I keep the headband since it is the only thing that I can have from my previous village; a reminder from my childhood."I asked it in my most polite laughed and nodded.I smiled and he gave me a headband. "Natsumi,may I ask you something?" I politely nodded and he then proceeded to ask me something. "Would you please give a demonstration of your abilities in a training ground?It's just a test to see your ability."I nodded since it wasn't too much to was at the academy since she wasn't yet a full fledged shinobi so she was easy to move from village to village.I was a Genin so there would be more trouble moving training ground he told me was in the north of the village and I was told to meet him there immediately.I ran there to start to show my stuff.I started to turn my hands into chakra weren't like hands were _lightning_.No fist was shown whatsoever .It was was as hot as lightning and when it touched anything the object material like grass and dirt and wood burnt up but iron and rock and other stuff took longer to burn.I smiled when the third came with a grey haired nin. "Hello Natsumi,I'm your name is Kakashi sensei.I like,well a lot of things.I dislike a lot of things dreams...don't way you will be against me in this assesment ."

I made a sweet smile and poised my hands in a fighting came at me and I hit him multiple times on vital spots and he was suddenly he went up into a puff of smoke.I turned around and looked below.I then gave a light smirk.A sadistic point holding it back only way I felt comfortable letting go of the past right now was to kill.I laghed and crashed down on the ground ,pulverising into ashes and sent electric currents around the was the actual aim of the would both seek out the enemy and if the were below it would pulverise the surrounding area was scorched so any hiding would be came flying back at me and I felt a strong surge coming from a particular I jumped up and Kakashi jumped out into the crater and I smiled and went for a direct hit wasn't ready for.I went for a harsh downward break and the ground shattered and broke up beyond recognition.I sware I had hit him but I couldn't see any signs on him that he was hurt .I looked around and saw him panting underneath a tree and he had his headband pulled off and Sharingan in his eyes.I had lost that feeling of pain as I hit the ground.I felt that was enough anger released at that time.I began to regret making Kakashi hurt like was an assesment.I shouldn't hold moment,he has sharingan in one 't it have to be that means his Sharingan was how?From who?I'll ask now the priority was to got multiple attacks from all had to be the real Kakashi as he was using the Sharingan with such skill.I tried hitting him in vital Sharingan predicted every move I threw at him.I began to get annoyed so I did a proper jutsu. "Lightning style;Burning Light Of 1000 Candles!"The jutsu was meant to not just blind the enemy but mess with their vision as amidst the light electric currents shocked the enemy and left their eyes blinking abnormally,twitching and profuse also messed with the facial muscles on the looked a mess and was temporarily the Sharingan can't see something at the speed of eyes were also going to be blind for a longer time than a normal should be easier to attack that way right?I began to attack all the vital spots until Kakashi was at his weakest.I made sure to waste his chakra until he could probably only manage a he went ahead and used shadow clones and had annoyingly ran down my chakra until I could probably only manage one more huge attack.I decided to seek him out and do a major attack.I sent a current charge around the are to seek him jumps back quickly so I need to tell from which direction first charge to come tells me where one clone comes and attacks me.I destroy it and I attack from every of shadow clones come and attack when suddenly I'm hit by someone from above and knocked out. _He found out the jutsus weakness that quick?!Woah…_.

~Timeskip ? brought to you by the Uchiha fan symbol~

I woke up and the sunlight was making its way through the curtains.I love the sun-WAIT THESE AREN'T MY CURTAINS?!WHERE AM I?IS HARUKI OK?!WHY THE HELL AM I IN A HOSPITAL GOWN?!Oh.I look around and realise I'm in a hospital.I am really paranoid sometimes aren't I?It's just that since living only a couple of days in the village I met a jealous fangirl,a crazy blonde who claims I love him and lastly a creep called Orochimaru who talks like a snake and knows _waaay_ to much about me.I looked at some things in the was dark since it was early morning and there was hardly anything in the room.I turned to see a vase with a single Ajisai flower in the vase.I smiled and then suddenly realised a body beside mine.A little figure was in the blanket beside me.I tried to get up but a pain in my head prevented me from doing I turned to see my sister in beside me.I smiled and suddenly realised how she could've got was _definitely_ after visiting hours and she was also in the room with me.I just lay down and thought how she could've got in.

~Timeskip brought to you Hatsune Miku and Len XD~

Visiting times were approaching and I was worried if anyone visited me then Haruki would be found out.I prayed to Kami that I wouldn't be visited.I wonder if Haruki locked the door when she was waking up now. "Sister!I missed you so much I came to visit you but when they told me to leave I thought you were really hurt and wouldn't leave until they let me gave and then let me in and then I fell asleep crying because I thought you were in a coma or something but now you're awake and I'm so always said to me not to cry if you're hurt but this time I thought you were gone forever!"Then Kakashi walked in with the Hokage behind him.I smiled while I gestured for Haruki to get under the bed did it but not quick enough. "We know you're under there Haruki so come out" Kakashi said while he sweatdropped and apologised to the Hokage.I sighed and let her run out from under my profusely apologised to the Hokage and Kakashi and left.I tried to hide under my covers out of Hokage chuckled and said I would become an ?!WHAT!?ANBU!?HOW!?I DIDN'T BEAT KAKASHI!THIS DOESN'T WORK! the Hokage must have seen me make a face that looked like I was about to sneeze and slowly told me held a lot of potential and was able to temporarily hospitalised Kakashi which some top rank ANBU found difficult to do.I came out from my covers and really were going to give an ANBU ?!How will I be able to look after Haruki if I am on day long missions or longer!?I can't look after Haruki!I don't know what will come of this but I know it is not good. " What about Haruki?" I said in a voice which was obviously failing to mask my worry and growing anger.. "She will be taken care of well while you are gone." The Hokage said.I sighed in relief as he further explained most of my missions would be based near the village and also I would only be called out for S ranks later on and only as a last defence.I will do normal missions until then with normal pay.I was going to do the Chuunin Exams to cover up my ANBU ran in screaming about a creep.I stiffened up immediately and asked her about what she said she saw a strange man who told her to come with kept licking his THE HELL!THAT BASTARD HAS THE NERVE TO DO THIS AGAIN THIS TIME TO A FREAKING 7 YEAR OLD! THIS GUY IS SUCH A BAKA THAT I COULD CONJURE UP SUCH ... Lets just say Haruki is looking at me like I'm some psycho.I learnt to conceal don't feel a long time ago but hell I had to express myself.I do that in weird faces.I really need to talk some more so I can get out of the habit.I shouldn't give away my expression by tone or by face but by is a good Hokage was putting on a worried face and gesture for Haruki to come and meet told him about the man and I said I saw him both said in unison "He said we should follow him for the truth." The Hokage stiffened and said that Orochimaru is evil and told us of what he did.I covered Haruki's ears when the gore got too much.I told her to leave lord third alone about the subject and she would stay with me in the apartment.I was told to tell no one about the subject or I would be severely punished.I was worried out of my mind and said I would avoid him from then on.


End file.
